


.08 No Shoes, No Shirt

by LaPilar



Series: Supernatural Imagines/One-Shots [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Beach Day, F/M, Hickies, Mean Dean, One-Shot, beach Sam is bae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 20:11:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11767470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaPilar/pseuds/LaPilar
Summary: You and the boys enjoy a beach day, and Dean ends up annoying you into revealing you and Sam have been hooking up.





	.08 No Shoes, No Shirt

After that particularly grueling case, I convinced the boys that we should take a beach day. It was the closest we had been to one in quite some time, and we did deserve a break. Luckily, they didn't take much persuasion, and soon I was in my room, going through my swimsuits.  
Unfortunately for me, they were all bikinis. I frowned as I put on my favorite one, tracing the line of hickies Sam had left down my chest, between my boobs, and all the way to my waistband. They were beyond obvious, and it wasn't like I could just throw some concealer on them. It was hot enough that any makeup would melt off, so I finally resigned myself to keeping on my oversized t-shirt. I'd make up some excuse about getting sunburnt and hope nobody said anything. Sam hadn't seem them yet, but it wasn't him I was worried about. It was Dean. He didn't even know we had been hooking up. It was pretty easy to pull the wool over his eyes when he believed he was the only one in our group who ever got laid.  
I let myself out of my room after grabbing my bag, happy to see Sam and Dean standing in the living room, swim trunks on and ready to go.  
"So, when's the shirt coming off?" It was literally the first thing out of Dean's mouth, and I couldn't help the scoff that came out of mine.  
"How about never. I get sunburnt easily, and you'll have plenty of other women to look at when we get to the beach. C'mon, let's go. I want to have time for maximum fun."  
They obediently followed me out of the hotel room and into the Impala. Dean sang along to some old songs as we drove. We were all in a good mood; I could feel it and it was infectious.  
We reached the beach in no time, and was happy to see it wasn't too crowded for a Saturday. Dean parked and I practically rocketed out of the car, hurtling towards the shore. I heard some chuckles from behind me as I left the boys in the dust.  
My bag left in the sand behind me, all but forgotten, I rushed to the water's edge and let it nip up at my toes as I danced around in the surf like a puppy. It had been so long since I had been to a beach, and I missed it so much. I'd always be a beach bum, and it got tough living in the Midwest. Pools had nothing on beaches.  
"You happy?" Sam's voice sounded behind me, and I turned around with what must've looked like a madman's grin. Happy was an understatement; I was deliriously ecstatic.  
"Yes! I haven't been to the beach in so long; isn't it amazing?" I grabbed his hand and tugged him towards the water with me, but he chuckled and held his ground.  
"C'mon, shouldn't we go take off the shirts before swimming?"  
"I can't," I said apologetically, giving him a sly smile as his face turned confused.  
"Why?"  
"You kinda left hickies all over my stomach."  
His eyes went wide. "I am so sorry," he said carefully, unsure of what to say.  
"It's fine, just inconvenient. But you can see why I can't really go walking around with hickies all down my front."  
We both glanced up at Dean, who had taken off his own shirt and was ignoring us, sunning himself on a towel.  
"Yeah, I read ya' loud and clear," Sam agreed. As I watched, his mouth slowly curved up into a shit-eating grin.  
"What?" I asked.  
"That's kinda hot. Let me see."  
I rolled my eyes, but took one last look at Dean before lifting up the base of my shirt. Sam's mouth hung open a bit, and I had to smack his hand away as he went to touch one of the marks.  
"Save it. Let's go back up, your brother's going to be getting suspicious." I led the way back to our towels, lying down between the guys.  
We spent the rest of the day frolicking in the sun, letting off steam and enjoying our day off. I would follow Sam and Dean into the water up to my waist, but no further, claiming the sunburn excuse again. I missed the feeling of water all over me, but I did get to enjoy them roughhousing in the water. They were like kids, it was amazing to watch. Sam would splash Dean, and Dean would try to dunk Sam's head under, which of course didn't go so well for him.  
Meanwhile, Dean kept making more and more creepy jokes or taunts about me not taking off my shirt, to the point where it was pissing both Sam and I off. We held out tongues of course, but it did put a damper on the day.  
We had been hanging out for maybe three hours and were all lying in the sun when Dean began his next line of questioning.  
"Do you have some sort of skin condition?" he asked out of nowhere.  
I was on my stomach, reading a good novel, and I shut it out of annoyance at the sound of his voice. "Do you have some sort of brain condition?" I shot back.  
"Nope. Don't get shitty with me, just wondering. It's weird for girls to come to the beach and not take off as many clothes as they can."  
"Maybe with the sort of girls that you date," I retorted.  
He sat up, glaring at me. "That was uncalled for."  
I mirrored him, kneeling on my towel. "Everything you've said to me all day was uncalled for!"  
He stuck out his tongue at me, and I rolled my eyes.  
"You're such a child."  
"Maybe, but at least I'm confident enough to take off my damn shirt at the beach like a normal person."  
That struck a nerve with me, as I let out a harsh low laugh. There were quite a few personality areas in which I lacked, but confidence wasn't one of them, and Dean knew it. "You really want to know why I won't take off my shirt?"  
"Y/N.." Sam tried from behind me, but both his brother and I completely ignored him.  
"Yes!" Dean practically yelled.  
"Fine!" I shouted back, whipping the shirt off in under a second.  
His mouth fell wide open, effectively shutting him up.  
"You're not the only one that gets laid out of all of us. And guess what else?" I smiled devilishly. I was enjoying toying with him. "Your brother gave me these," I finished smugly.  
Dean didn't respond. He could only look back and forth between his brother and I. I arched my back to see Sam, hoping he was okay with what I had just done. Technically it was his news to tell, but thankfully he only sported a smug smirk that wasn't too far from my own.  
"Wanna go for a swim, Sam?" I asked, standing up and offering him my hand although I knew he didn't need it.  
"Sure," he said happily, taking my hand in his. When he popped up, he planted a kiss right on my lips. I leaned into it, and we gave Dean 15 seconds of something he'd never forget. I then tugged on Sam's hand, leading him down to the surf and into the water. Dean called something from behind us, but it didn't register.  
Although it had gotten off to a rough start, maybe this beach day was a good idea after all.


End file.
